Buried Within
by luvlani88
Summary: It starts out as heartbreak and slowly becomes horror as France trips over one small, misplaced stone in Paris and discovers something that changes everything the nations thought about themselves, and the world the nations thought they could protect. It starts with a simple question; Has Prussia fallen? And will the rest of the world fall as well?
1. Place Vendôme

**BOOM I'M BACK!  
>IT FEELS WEIRD NOT WRITING FOR THE LAST BREATH ANYMORE! GAH! <strong>**(well I guess I gotta get used to it)**

**Anyways, welcome back my lovely readers to my newest fanfiction (duh why else would you be reading this?)  
>Prepare for something new, something adventurous, and something definitely different. I hope you like it!<strong>

**Thanks again for reading The Last Breath (and if you haven't read it than what the heck man you gotta read all my stuff it's pretty good okay please like it please)**

**Anyways (pause for dramatic effect)**

**As always, reviews, favourites, follows and feedback is all greatly appreciated!**

**Enjoy!**

**(missed that didn't'cha?)**

**-luvlani88**

* * *

><p><strong>Monday<strong>

The day started out like any other; rushed and stressful.

"_Bruder!" _Germany shouted for the umpteeth time. "_We're LATE. Hurry up!" _When there wasn't a response, the German released a weary sigh and began to storm up the stairs, shouting his brother's name the entire way.  
>He only made it halfway before Prussia came bounding down the stairs, calling back, <em>"Let's go, slowpoke!" <em> as he passed his younger brother.  
>Germany sighed in irritation as he changed direction and went back downstairs, where Prussia was already hauling his overnight bags outside.<br>In his mind, the blond triple checked every item on his itinerary. The world meeting was only supposed to be a week-long event, but with it being in Paris, and with it involving so many less-than-cooperative nations, he knew that it could be longer.  
>And he also knew it was pointless to try and achieve anything at all.<br>Nevertheless, he grabbed his own two overnight suitcases and pulled them out the door, locking it behind him.  
>What he didn't know, was that it would be the last time he would be home for a while.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>I spy with my little eye," <em>Prussia said. "_Something that is blue."_

Germany rolled his eyes. "_You can't choose the sky every time." _  
>The albino shrugged as he propped his feet up on the couch. "<em>Yeah well, the awesome me is bored!"<em>

"_Read a book or something."_

Prussia raised an eyebrow.  
>"<em>Uh, right. Nevermind." <em>Germany sighed as he slumped back in his seat, trying his best to divert his attention back to his book. The train would arrive in Paris in another half an hour or so, and he was sure that he could last until then. His brother, however, he wasn't so sure. Still, he settled back into his first-class seat and buried his nose into his book, trying to ignore Prussia.

That would be the last time he would ever deliberately ignore his brother.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ciao, <em>Germany!_" _Italy practically jumped into Germany's arms as soon as the two German's entered the room.  
>"Ugh," Germany breathed as Italy pretty much knocked the wind out of him. "Italy, you're early for once!" He exclaimed once he wrestled himself from the Italian's grip. "Or...at least on time."<br>Italy nodded enthusiastically. "Big Brother France brought me here early so we could spend time together." He beamed.  
>The conference room was just like any other, with a large mahogany table shining with fresh wax in the centre of the room, and several chairs around it. Bay windows decorated with light blue curtains over-looked the city of Paris, glowing and bustling in the morning light. The personification of France himself sat in a chair with a leg crossed over his knee and a cup of coffee in between his fingers rather than the usual wineglass.<br>"_Bonjour." _He smiled at the Germans.  
>Germany waited for something more, but France's attention went back to the view outside. In the reflection of the glass, Germany could clearly see worry lines on his face.<p>

"Well it's about time." Britain grumbled as he sipped his morning tea.  
>Everyone else had arrived. America, who was talking loudly to Japan, Britain sipping his tea and scowling at France at the same time, China in his red robes who sat quietly with a weary sort of exhausted look on his face (it was too early for him, no doubt), Italy who bounced happily around Germany despite it being earlier than his usual wake up time, and Russia who watched them all with a creepy sort of smile.<br>Canada sat in the corner of the room with Mr. Kumijaro in his arms. Not that anyone noticed.  
>"Traffic." Germany explained as they took their seats, Prussia instead moving off somewhere (really to Canada, not that anyone could tell). "Anyways, let's begin."<p>

* * *

><p>The meeting was uneventful, in the sense that it wasn't anything new. Italy barely paid attention while America boasted about his greatest new heroic tactic to combat every problem presented to which Britain grumbled loudly about the American's obnoxiousness. Japan sat quietly while China complained about the time and Russia's stares.<br>France seemed to be the only one out of place. He said nothing for the first session of the meeting, alternating between looking wearily around the room with unfocused eyes and then back out the window.

Germany huffed loudly. "Let's take a break." He said, which was really nation-talk for _I really need to get away from you all for an hour. _"All in favour?" The room agreed. Except…  
>"France?" Britain said as they waited for France's input. "France!" The gentleman exclaimed, and France glanced up from the window. "<em>Oui?"<br>_"Are you in favour of taking a break?" The british gentleman repeated, annoyance dripping through his words.  
>France blinked, then nodded quickly.<p>

As the nations got up to stretch, France stayed where he was, still staring silently out the window. "France," Britain said finally. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you today?"  
>"Hm?"<br>"You're completely in a fog, you wanker."

France blinked. And then finally, as he turned to face Britain, he sighed.  
>"Something's wrong." He murmured, his eyes downcast.<br>Britain raised a rather large eyebrow. "What's wrong?"  
>France squirmed in his seat. "I don't know. I can just feel that something's wrong."<p>

The gentleman paused, studying the frenchman for a minute, before finally saying, "You're imagining things." He took a sip of his tea. "There's nothing wrong. It's all in your head."

France responded by staring out the window.

* * *

><p>"<em>Where are we going?<em>" Prussia pretty much whined as the two brothers walked down the nearly empty cobblestone street, as Germany eyed the shops around them.  
>The German sighed. <em>"I have to run an errand. Someone recommend a cologne here, so I thought I would kill two birds with one stone."<em>

Prussia didn't seem to want to complain much about that, especially as his eyes found the sights of the many shops and stores that lined the street, most of which were still closed or barely open in the early morning. "_We can have something to eat as well…" _Germany murmured thoughtfully as he walked around, carefully examining every store and doing his best to understand the french signs with the very limited French he knew.  
>It wasn't until he reached <em>Place Vendôme<em>, a beautiful (yet still empty) square with a tall monument in the center that he realized how far they had traveled, and how long they had been. _I must be really tired, _Germany thought as he checked his watch. _This is the second time I've been late today… _He mentally scolded himself before saying, "_Bruder," _His voice seemed to echo in against the grand building around the square. _"We should head back-" _When he turned around, he stopped.  
>Prussia was nowhere in sight.<br>Germany let out a growl of frustration. He had probably lost him a while ago, distracted by his mental mission while his brother was distracted by, well, anything. _Verdammt.  
><em>With a sigh, he began to turn back, calling his brother's name. His voice echoed eerily off of the buildings and even though it was early morning in a beautiful city like Paris, Germany suddenly felt very alone.  
>As he walked further back, he noticed the city had begun to come alive. Store owners were opening up their shops for the day, cars bustled by, people began roaming the streets.<br>Germany gave up on yelling and pulled out his cell phone, hitting the button to dial his brother's number with an impatient thumb.  
>"<em>Bruder," <em>He said when he was passed to voice mail. "_It's me. Where are you? Ugh, just hurry back to the meeting as soon as possible, okay? I'll meet you there." _His irritation grew as he hung up, and suddenly he couldn't wait to get back to the meeting so he could yell at Prussia.  
>When he finally reached the building, he was horribly late. <em>But then again, <em>he thought, _I doubt they got very far without me. _  
>He took the elevator up to the conference room floor and when he opened the double doors to the meeting he found he was right.<br>The room was in a chaos, as per usual, and Germany felt a headache coming on.  
><em>"Shut up!" <em>He shouted, and the room quieted ."_Can we get back to the meeting please?" _He nearly begged. But before he sat down, he froze, looking around the room. _Wait…_  
>"Where's Prussia?" He asked suddenly, glancing around. Italy was there, Russia was there, America, Britain, China, Japan, France…<br>The American personnification frowned. "Dude," He said. "Didn't Prussia go out with you? He was with you."  
>Suddenly a sharp chill went up Germany's spine as he checked the time on his watch, and then his phone, and then looked up the nations.<br>Something was wrong.

"No," He said. "He's gone."


	2. Devour

**Sup guys, guess who's directing a play and has a lot of work to do? This girl.**

**Okay so thanks so much for your support! I love you guys so much and I promise I'll try to make this story a bit shorter than my last one (a lot shorter, am I right?). And by shorter I mean less chapters more content...? If that makes sense...**

**Alright, so thanks guys!**

**As always, reviews, favorites, follows and feedback is all greatly appreciated!**

**Enjoy!**

**-luvlani88**

* * *

><p>The resulting panic was comparably worse than the panic Germany was feeling, mainly because everyone went as silent as the dead.<p>

"Gone?" Russia repeated, and Germany, pale-faced and feeling an oncoming migraine nodded. For the next few minutes he told them all what happened. How he had turned around, and was suddenly alone, how he had called out for his brother and sent him several messages with no response.  
>America shrugged. "He probably just found something distracting, man." He said with a brush of a hand. "I bet he'll be back soon."<p>

Germany shook his head, his eyes narrowing. "You don't understand." He glared at the American, feeling abruptly defensive. "Something's wrong. I can _feel _it." He had no other way to state it, but thankfully it seemed to make sense to the other nations.  
>"Germany," Britain began, being careful with his words. "Could this be...You know...Prussia isn't exactly a nation anymore...maybe it was just...his time to...disappear?"<br>And the room went dead silent again, with only the throb of the German's heartbeat in his ears to break it. "No." He denied, his hands balling into fists as he said, "No, it's not. That's not it. It's not…!" He couldn't bring himself to say it.  
>Britain pursed his lips, looked down at his cup of tea and shook his head painfully slow.<br>"He's...He's not _gone!" _He pressed on, looking around the room. "I-I mean, he's gone but...but not like that!" Nobody met his eyes. Except for Italy.  
>"Ve~We should go looking for him, <em>si?" <em>He asked. The nations glanced up at him.  
>France took a deep breath. "<em>Italie…<em>" He murmured. "You think he's...still alive?"  
>Germany suddenly wanted to punch France very hard, but instead he bit his lip as he looked at the Italian who fiddled with his tie. Italy nodded. "<em>Si." <em>He stated. "If Germany says he's still alive then he must be!"  
>"What do you mean?" America asked.<br>The Italian glanced up, looking thoughtful. "Well, I guess it would be like me and my _Fratello, si?" _He said. "If Romano suddenly...went away...I would be able to feel it, right? So if Prussia went away…" He smiled at Germany. "Germany would be able to feel it too!"

The German didn't know what to say.  
>China chimed in, "He's right, aru." He muttered. "If Prussia really did disappear, Germany would be the first to feel it."<p>

"We should go out and look for him, da?" Russia offered, rising from his seat. The German personification blinked at him, taking in his large frame, the large pipe in his hands and the innocence in his eyes.  
>"Ja." He murmured, suddenly feeling numb.<p>

"Maybe this is what I felt before." France murmured suddenly, startling Britain. They stood in _Place Vendôme_, watching as the police roamed around, scouring the square and the surrounding area while taking statements and as much info as they could from the nations. Britain watched Germany pace feverishly back and forth. "What do you mean?"  
>France sighed suddenly, a weary sound that Britain rarely ever heard. "I felt something was wrong earlier." He muttered. "Maybe this is it."<br>"Do you think he's fallen, France?" Britain asked before he could stop himself. He tried not to glance up at the Frenchman, but somehow he had to. "Do you think Prussia's finally gone?"  
>There was a long silence, and Britain could have sworn he felt France sigh again.<br>"No." He professed. "I don't."  
>"What's your reasoning?"<br>"What?"  
>"Your reasoning." Britain repeated. "Italy made a good point, whether or not he realizes it. Prussia couldn't just disappear without Germany feeling <em>something.<em>" He could feel himself start to analyze the situation with a sharper mind, and he praised himself. "That was Italy's reasoning, so what's yours?"  
>Again, France went silent. Britain watched him crack his knuckles and roll his shoulders a bit. "It's sort of the same theory, actually. But it wouldn't be just Germany."<br>Britain waited for him to explain.  
>"<em>Angleterre<em>, if you were to fall and disappear, I would be able to feel it, even though we're not related."  
>"You think others would have felt it."<br>France checked his watch. "It's been almost an hour and a half since Germany told us he was gone. Not a single phone call or message from Hungary. She knows he's here with Germany for the meeting."  
>"You're right...she would have felt it." Britain nodded and then stared up at the sun, shielding his eyes. "So then," He stated. "As long as Hungary is silent, there's still hope."<br>France said nothing, but Britain knew he agreed.

"Anything?" Germany asked hurriedly as another group of officers came back. They all shook their heads, and the German's mood worsened. "Keep searching." He snapped, and they hurried off again.  
>"Mr. Germany…" Japan, who was standing nearby watching him pace spoke up. "Not to be rude, but we can't keep telling them to search the area. There is no where left to search."<br>The German glanced up, still tapping his foot impatiently quick as he muttered, "What else do you suppose I do?"  
>Japan considered this, before saying. "We need to think logically."<br>"Logically?" Britain echoed as him and France joined the group. "What do you mean?"  
>"Well…" Japan began as the other nations joined them. "Prussia-kun would have called by now if there was something wrong. Unless…" His voice trailed off and Germany's pulse quickened. He frowned. "Unless what?"<br>"Unless he is in trouble." Japan explained. "We know that he has not disappeared, so the only logical answer is that he is in trouble somewhere where he can't get to his phone."  
>As Germany processed this, China nodded. "He's right, aru." He agreed, even as the nations stared at him in confusion. "If he hasn't disappeared, but he hasn't called, he has to be in danger,aru."<br>"And if he seemed to disappear out of thin air like Germany said," Britain mused, catching on as he gestured to Germany. "Then whoever took him must've decided to make it a discreet job."  
>Before anyone else could say anything, America broke in. "Wait," He said. "You mean like he was kidnapped?"<br>_Kidnapped. _The word bounced around in Germany's mind, and he suddenly felt weak in the knees. _Kidnapped.  
><em>"Who would kidnap a nation?" America continued.

Britain shrugged. "Well, I can think of a handful of people that would love to kidnap you. It's the same for Prussia."  
>China shook his head. "No, aru. It's different. Prussia isn't a nation anymore. It's not like he has any political power. Why would somebody capture Prussia and not America or even me, aru?"<br>Germany felt sick.

"Let's go back to the conference room." Britain sighed. "There isn't much we can do at this point. We can regroup and ask for more assistance from the UN."  
>The other nations halfheartedly agreed, and a moment later Germany watched their backs as they walked away. He stared silently, until he felt someone put a hand on his shoulder, startling him. "Don't worry, Germany." Italy smiled softly. "He'll be okay."<br>The German looked as if he was going to say something, but he decided against it. Instead his lips pursed together as he nodded.

"Well, this has been a weird day." Britain muttered as they walked. France was silent, and had been for a while now. "Maybe you were right." The gentleman said.  
>France glanced up in surprise. It wasn't something that you heard from the mouth of Britain every day.<br>Or every century.  
>"About something being wrong.." Britain continued, scowling at the Frenchman's surprised expression. "You were right. I don't know how you knew but something is definitely wrong."<br>France nodded, his eyes turning back to the blue sky above him. He watched a flock of birds fly by and he sighed. "_Oui._" He agreed finally. "There's just something that's-"

Britain glanced back as he heard an audible _thump_. A smirk crept to his face.  
>"Real smooth, you git." He chuckled.<br>The Frenchman lifted himself to his elbows, scowling when he felt the scratch on his chin from the ground. "Shut up." He murmured as he paused, perched on his elbows. "I tripped on a-" He looked back to the object that had betrayed him, and then suddenly froze.  
>France stared at the displaced cobblestone.<br>And then he got up and walked over to it.  
>"France…?" Britain paused as he watched the Frenchman. Hearing the uncertainty in the gentleman's voice, the others turned around.<br>"Francy-pants?" Italy called over to the personification. "What are you doing~?"

The personification stood silently as he stared at the misplaced cobblestone and the spot that it came from. Smooth and refined, the grayish square of rock laid on it's side, beside the rectangular hole that it had created by leaving it's place. France frowned at it.

Britain sighed with irritation. "Come on then, you bloody frog." He called. "It's just a stone." But at the same time in the back of his mind, Britain knew something was wrong.

"France-" America began but paused when they all watched the Frenchman lower himself to his knees in front of the hole. and reach towards it. "What are you-"

Something dark suddenly gripped France's wrist, a tendril of thick dark sludge that coiled itself around the Frenchman.  
>With a startled cry France tried to pull back.<p>

The dark coil wrapped itself tighter around France's skin as it pulled him close to the hole.  
>And then, the small hole expanded, as if the darkness was pushing everything else away like the ground was elastic.<br>The coil pulled the personification into the abyss before it closed up with a ripple.

Everything went silent.  
>The nations stared at the place where France had been.<p>

Italy screamed.

* * *

><p>"<em>Tell me," Prussia murmured, resting his head on his arms. "What do you think about when your out here?"<em>

_China tilted his head slightly, his eyes still locked on the scenery around them as his hair was pushed gently by the breeze. "Many things, aru." He admitted. "Mostly politics. There's a lot of work I have to do, aru. And…"_

"_And…"  
>China sighed. "I think about all of us sometimes, aru."<em>

* * *

><p>"What the bloody hell?!" Britain screamed as he ran over to the hole. "France?!"<p>

"Britain-san, wait!" Japan exclaimed hurrying up to him. "Don't stand to close to it…!"

Germany stared unmovingly at the hole in the ground and the spot where France had been. _Mein Gott. _He thought in a daze. _He was right. Something was wrong._  
>"What happened to him?!" America exclaimed over Italy's cries. "Where did he go?"<br>"Something pulled him into the hole." Russia said calmly. His large frame leaned over the hole as he lowered to one knee and stared at it with curiosity. "There's something underneath…"  
>"What on earth could have pulled him into the ground?!" Britain screamed.<br>"Aliens?" America offered, and although his voice sounded somewhat light, he hadn't meant to make it any sort of joke.  
>"Could this be what kidnapped Prussia, aru?" China asked as he stooped down to better inspect the small opening, his eyes narrowing.<br>Germany's head suddenly felt light. Prussia could be in there. Or, _down there._ How come he didn't hear him scream? "What the hell is this…?" The German mumbled with wide eyes.  
>"Is this some sort of magic trick, Britain?" America pressed.<br>The Englishman glanced up at him with surprise and horror.

"Well then what is it?" The American pressed.  
>China sighed and shook his head before saying, "I don't know, aru. I don't know."<br>"Well we have to figure out what it is and how to get them out of there!" Germany snapped. "It could be- Italy, shut up!" He snapped at the Italian, whose cries barely quieted down. "It could be aliens again." He murmured as he peered at the hole, a shudder coursing through him.

Russia hummed in response. "Maybe if we-" He began as he leaned forwards.

It happened again, a coil of darkness suddenly latched on to his scarf and pulled him towards the hole, which opened wider to pull him into the darkness.  
>"Russia!" America managed before the ground rippled and went silent again.<br>_Mein gott…! _Germany's mind whirled. _What the hell…?_

After a moment of silence, Britain caught his second wind and exclaimed, "We have to go get them!"

"How?!" America retorted. "What are we supposed to do?!"  
>"Go and get help, America!" Germany snapped. "Go, and hurry!"<p>

The American stared at him in surprise for a moment, before he nodded silently and climbed to his feet, running off towards the police officers who had been staring in utter shock at the sight in front of them.  
>"What do <em>we <em>do?" Japan murmured, clutching a hand to his chest.  
>"We go and get them." Britain said simply, and then reached towards the rectangular hole. Japan paled. "Britain-san, wait-"<br>In the next moment, the gentleman was gone, and the ground once again rippled as if it was a puddle of water. "_Aiyaa.._" China moaned in frustration. "Why can't we ever just have a normal meeting?"  
>Japan said nothing. His eyes raked the spot where Britain had been. His ears were ringing.<br>He realized that China was saying his name.  
>"<em>Stay here." <em>China said in Mandarin.  
><em>"<em>_Chūgoku…?" _Japan's eyes were wide.  
>China sighed again, and then launched himself towards the hole. Once again, the dark tendrils wrapped around his waist and pulled him into the darkness.<p>

Italy and Japan were silent.  
>As America came up behind them, they glanced between the void and each other.<br>Italy started crying again.

* * *

><p><em>Chūgoku <em>(Japanese) - China


	3. We All Fall Down

**Hear me out, I'm busy directing and producing a play at my school okay?**

**It's not Hetalia themed though. That would be so cool...**

**Also, I may have to go on hiatus for a bit, because I'm going on vacation for the holidays (to my mom's home country; Jamaica). **

**But I should be able to bring my laptop and do some writing in the sun :)**

**As always, reviews, favourites, follows and feedback are all greatly appreciated.**

**Enjoy!**

**-luvlani88**

* * *

><p>"<em>I don't blame you." Prussia muttered. "I'm guilty of the same thing."<em>

_China chuckled. "It's worse for me." He shook his head. "Ten thousand years, aru."_

* * *

><p><em>Prussia could be down there. <em>Germany's mind reeled. _And now France, Britain, China and Russia are down there too. _  
>Bile formed in the back of his mouth as he blinked rapidly, trying to make sense of it all.<br>Beside him, Japan was whispering China's name in Japanese with wide eyes. Italy cried. America was shouting with a flurry of curse words.  
><em>I should be with them too. <em>The thought came without Germany's permission, and although he tried to immediately discard it from his mind, he found himself pondering this without consent. _I should help them…_ He thought, and suddenly he was reaching forwards, his fingers just barely grazing the stone in front of the gap…

"GERMANY!" He heard Italy scream, just as another coil wrapped itself around his wrist, and as soon as it did, he was filled with regret and annoyance. _You idiot! _He thought as the ground beneath him seemed to open up.  
>And suddenly Italy's voice seemed far away.<br>He was falling.  
>And in the next moment, his eyes and nose were filled with something thick and dark. He shut his eyes to the substance as he fell through it. It still felt like it was clogging his nose and lungs with it.<br>_What the actual hell-_

As if triggered by the thought, he suddenly hit ground. Even with his eyes shut tight, he could feel a bruise on his forehead.  
>Sputtering to get the thick sludge out of his system, he did his best to pull himself to his feet as he wiped the darkness from his eyes. <em>Mein gott…<em> He blinked to see what he could, and nearly gasped.

* * *

><p>"Germany!" Italy screamed. "Germany!"<p>

"Italy don't!" America yanked both the Italian and Japan away from the small hole that their friends had disappeared into. "It's some sort of trap!"

"Germany…!" Italy cried.

Japan swallowed hard before speaking. "What do we do now? Rescue them?"  
>"Dude, how?" America muttered, making sure to keep a firm grip on Italy's shirt collar. "We don't even know where they went…"<p>

"We have to find a way to go reach them…" Japan said, and then paused. He pulled out his phone.  
>"What are you doing?" America asked.<br>Japan tapped quickly on the device. "Sending a message."

"To who?"  
>"All of them." He said as he selected each of their names to send the text to. "All of them." He murmured as he hit send."We have to help them."<p>

* * *

><p>It was a city of some sort, nearly completely covered in darkness. As he stood up, wiping the rest of the thick sludge off of his body, tar he decided from the smell and the feel, he stared out at his new surroundings.<p>

The sky above him was more of a mixture of thick dark grey clouds and night sky. He stood on solid ground, cobblestone, in the middle of a rather narrow street lined with buildings of stone, some crumbled but most seemingly closed down. A few plants lined the street, but they looked like trees that had shriveled and died, their leaves an odd dark colour with pale grey branches.  
>Everything seemed dark.<br>From the sky to the atmosphere, it seemed like it was constantly the darkest of nights.  
>He shivered as a cold breeze hit him. Tentatively, he called out, "Hello?"<p>

A pair of arms grabbed him, and something was placed over his head. It was dark again.  
><em>What?! <em>He thought in a panic as he let out a yelp. It was a black cloth bag, and he struggled as he was pushed to the ground.  
>"What is this?! Who are you?!" He exclaimed as he felt his hands being tied behind his back with rope.<br>"Get up." A rough voice said, and with dismay he realized that it wasn't the voice of any of the other nations. Cold hands hassled him off of the ground and pushed him forwards slightly, forcing him to walk forwards.  
>"Who are you?! Where am I?!" He snapped at his assailants, at least two of them, as he stumbled blindly. They said nothing, as if they didn't hear him. So he kept shouting.<br>"Where are my friends?! What did you do to them?!"  
>They weren't responsive in the slightest.<br>Germany couldn't tell where they were walking, and his stomach was filled with butterflies made of iron. He was panicking, and his mind was awhirl; they could keep him walking until he walked off a cliff or into a bottomless pit.

And what had happened to the others? Were they greeted from the fall down in the same way? Did any of them fight back? Did Prussia fight back?  
>Suddenly, Germany heard a murmur. He held his breath.<br>A door opened somewhere close by, squeaking against it's hinges. He felt a rush of cold air hit him as he has forced inside.

* * *

><p>"<em>A hole?" <em>The detective repeated, and Italy nodded before saying. "A hole?" to America.

The American nodded. "Yeah, a hole. I know, it sounds crazy but it's this tiny hole thingy underneath a stone in the ground back in that square…!"  
>While Italy relayed America's words to the detective in French the best he could, America turned to Japan. "We've gotta call the UN or something. We have to alert the others."<p>

"Maybe not." Japan murmured, and America's eyebrows shot up. "Maybe not?"  
>The personification held up his hands in defense. "Listen to me, please, America." He explained. "If we tell the others, word will get out and there might be panic all over the world. We should have a world meeting instead of just sending them messages. And then together, we can decide what to do next…?"<br>America huffed. Whether is was from annoyance or agreement, Japan wasn't sure. "Fine. But we have to tell the UN officials."

Japan nodded, just as Italy turned back to the two of them.  
>"He says he can have a team begin investigating by this evening…" He sniffed, still pouting.<p>

The American nodded. "Good. In the mean time, let's go back to the conference room." He said. "There's a few people we should probably call…"

* * *

><p>Germany felt hard stone under his feet, and he was considerably warmer than he was outside. "Where are we?" He pressed, despite knowing they wouldn't answer.<br>Instead, another more familiar voice replied. "Germany…?" It was Britain's voice, and Germany was relieved as he registered the familiar accent.  
>Before he could reply, the blindfold was pulled off of him, and he blinked as his eyes adjusted to the somewhat brighter room, lit by torches along the walls.<p>

"What-" He began but then froze. "_What the hell?"_

* * *

><p>His foot tapped constantly while he listened to the dial tone. <em>Pick up, pick up, pick up…<em> He begged. He knew he was busy today, it was a busy day for most nations, but he prayed that he would somehow have his phone beside him, see his brother's name appear on the screen and…

"_Ciao." _Romano muttered as he picked up the phone.

Italy's breath nearly caught in his throat. "_Roma~!_' He gasped.  
>"<em>Well it's about fucking time." <em>Romano growled. "_You were supposed to call me hours ago! What happened at the meeting?"_

Italy couldn't answer. His vision went blurry and his face suddenly felt wet.  
>"<em>Hello, idiota, are you going to answer me?" <em>Romano snapped.  
>Italy gripped his cell phone with both hands. "<em>R-romano…" <em>He whimpered.

Immediately, Romano's tone changed. "_What happened?" _He pressed. "_Are you okay?"  
><em>Italy took a shuddering breath and began to explain what he could.

When he was finished, Romano was silent. "_Fratello?" _Italy's voice shook. He could feel Romano's tense posture from across the continent. "_Fratello?"  
>"Stay there." <em>Romano commanded. "_Don't do anything stupid until I get there." _  
>"<em>Roma-"<em>

"_And don't go near that thing, understand?"  
>"Okay but-"<em>

"_Don't even be in the same general area. I'll bring Spain and Hungary too."_

"_Wait, Romano-"  
>"Listen to me." <em>Romano said, and Italy was silent. "_Do. Not. Go. Near. It. Stay safe. I'll be there soon... Love you." _

And with that, he was gone.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is going on?" Germany exclaimed as he glanced around the room. The room was a circular chamber with stone walls and floors, covered in the black tar that he had fallen through. A dull gold chair on a higher platform against the wall on the opposite side.<br>"Germany." A voice called out to him. He turned and gasped.

* * *

><p>Even from his huddled position in the conference room, Italy could hear his brother's voice echoing down the hall outside of the room almost clearly. "Where the <em>fuck<em> is my brother?"  
>Italy lifted his head from his knees, just as the double doors swung open, revealing a very irritated looking Romano, clad in a dark suit with intimidating men in dark suits and sunglasses standing around him. Hungary and Spain were just behind him, and the female personification hurried to him as their eyes met.<p>

"Italy!" Hungary exclaimed as she opened her arms to envelope him in a hug. "Are you okay?"  
>The Italian nodded as the other two nations and their entourage bustled in. "Hey!" Romano snapped at America, who turned from his conversation with another detective. "Is what my brother said true? Did you tell the UN?"<br>"Yeah I-" America began but Romano had already turned away.

He went to his brother, who glanced up as he approached him. Romano stared down at him for a moment before laying a hand against his shoulder. "_Are you okay?" _He muttered in Italian.  
>Italy nodded again, and this time offered a weak smile. Romano's hand pressed against his cheek. "<em>Stay away from that thing, understand?"<em>  
>Again, Italy nodded. <em>"What is it, Fratello?" <em>He asked meekly.  
>Romano sighed with frustration rather than exhaustion. "<em>How the hell am I supposed to know? It could be aliens or something...I don't know. We'll find out."<em>

* * *

><p>The other nations were on their knees, their hands bound behind their backs, except for China who was forced onto his stomach with his hands and feet bound behind him with a figure standing over him.<br>_Guards. _Germany realized as he watched another one approach him. _They must be guards._

The guards wore silver body plates and arm and shin guards, while the rest of their dark clothing seemed to be made more of thick nothingness than actual cloth. Each of them wore a mask, white with streaks of black and orange painted across them. Where Germany expected to see eyes, there was just darkness. The rest of their bodies were covered in the odd material of their clothing, including their hands and feet. _Guards for what? Or who? _Germany squirmed as they bound his hands behind his back.

"What is this?!" He exclaimed as he was forced to his knees in the line beside Britain. "What's going on?"  
>"We don't know." Britain coughed. One of his eyes was swollen nearly shut, and there were scratches along his jaw. "We fell down the hole and they captured us. They won't tell us what's going on. China tried fighting his way out." He said, jerking his chin in the personifications direction. Now that he could see him better, Germany realized that there was a gag made with rope in his mouth. "He nearly made it too."<p>

"Silence!" A guard suddenly boomed, and even though Germany knew that he wasn't afraid, he fell silent. "The Leader approaches!"

_Leader? _Germany pondered as he watched two guards march over to the entrance and pull open the two doors.

As the Leader entered, Germany's eyes widened.

_Mein gott…!_

* * *

><p>The conference room was alive and buzzing with officials. Italy stayed silent, huddled up onto his chair with his feet tucked under him and a mug filled with mulled wine in his hands. While the other nations spoke to officials in uniforms and in suits, he sniffled into his mug.<p>

The whole room was full but he was alone.

Italy placed the mug on the table and stood up, stretching his legs in the process. Once again he looked around. Nobody paid any attention.  
>So he slipped out of the building and into the streets.<p>

When he finally reached Place Vendôme, he realized that the entire block was practically shut down with police tape, and cars and people in suits and dark glasses.  
>"<em>Sir," <em>A man in a suit and glasses approached him after he ducked under a strip of police tape. "_This area is off limits." _He was french, but Italy didn't even bother to speak french.  
>"Do you know who I am?" He frowned the way Romano did, or at least tried to, and spoke the most broken English he could to bring out his accent. "I'm Italy Veneziano. I'm a nation. I'm allowed to be here." He said definitely.<p>

The man looked stunned as his eyes combed the Italian over. "A-ah, yes." He finally stuttered. "But of course. Pardon me." He stepped politely out of the Italians way.  
>Italy nodded in his direction, as if to be impartial, but as soon as he was out of eyesight his eyes widened. "I can't believe that worked…!" He said to himself as he approached the hole that his friends had disappeared into. It was dark, and there was no way he could see in. But he leaned forwards, and forwards until…<p>

A dark coil lashed out at him, wrapping around his throat. For a hot moment, he couldn't breathe, and his ears rang.

Then the ground opened up, and swallowed him.


	4. Leader

**Good news and bad news!**

**The good news is, Yay another chapter! The bad news is, I'm leaving for vacation tomorrow. TOMORROW. Heading off to Jamaica so I can be chillin like a villain ;)  
><strong>

**Since I won't see my laptop for like ten days, I should probably say Happy Holidays! And enjoy your winter break and see you when I return!**

**Also, fair warning, now that Romano's made a literary entrance so to speak...ummm...well...watch out for his language. You know how he is...**

**As always reviews, favourites, follows and feedback are all greatly appreciated.**

**Enjoy!**

**-luvlani88**

**Happy Holidays!**

* * *

><p><em>What the actual fuck…<em> The Italian scowled to himself as he sent yet another text to his brother's phone. "Anything?" He called to the Japanese personification who shook his head.  
>"No." He said regretfully as he kept the phone pressed to his ear.<br>_Fuck. _Romano thought and his pace sped up.  
>When they finally reached the square, Romano scowled deeper. "<em>He went to it…!<em>" He muttered under his breath.  
>"Pardon?" Japan looked at him.<br>Romano shook his head as a few police officers ran over to them, trying to explain in broken English what they had seen.  
>"Shut up." Romano snapped. "I know." The Italian stared at the hole in the ground several feet away, and shook his head.<br>"Did Italy-kun…?" Japan breathed, seemingly unable to form words.  
>Romano nodded, and scowled. "That asshole."<p>

* * *

><p>Germany's breath caught in his lungs as the man entered the room, guards on either side of him. He was dressed in a long white robe, more of a tunic with tucks and folds that made his whole body seem weightless as he walked. His dark eyes scanned the room and the nations held their breath. China stopped squirming. The room was silent.<br>The Leader smirked slightly as he made eye contact with Germany. The German felt suddenly very vulnerable and hollow, as if the man could read anything his mind thought, and see inside every part of him.  
>Germany realized he was actually afraid.<br>The Leader walked, no, glided to the chair, some sort of throne, and sat down noiselessly.

"Sir." A guard said carefully. "They were found in the city. Another void has opened up."

_A void? _Germany thought. _Wait, are they talking about the hole that dragged us into it?_

The man nodded, and stared down at the nations through his long, dark lashes. Germany's insides turned to steel.  
>His gaze was enough to make the personifications want to run, but at the same time they felt oddly mesmerized by the glint in his dark eyes. <em>Mein gott...<em>Germany could barely think as the whole room felt electrified.

"You..." Britain breathed, finally breaking the silence. "You're-"

"Sir!" Another guard cut him off as he rushed in. "Another one! Fallen through the void like the others!"

The man nodded to him, and the guard rushed back out.  
><em>What is this place…? <em>Germany thought as he tried but failed to avoid the man's gaze. _What is HE doing here?_

There was something going on outside the room. Scuffling, yelling, struggling...sniffling?  
><em>Oh no…<em> The German thought, as his mind made the connection.

"Hey! Let me go! I don't wanna fight! Just let me go and we can be friends?!"

The doors burst open again, and a young man was forced inside, covered head to toe in the tar he had fallen through.  
>"Italy!" Germany gaped as he met the Italian's eyes, practically the only things visible underneath all of the darkness covering him. "Italy…!"<p>

"Germany!" The Italian cried, and his eyes scanned over the rest of them. "All of you! What are-"

He stopped as his eyes met the Leader's, and Germany's heart stopped. Italy's eyes widened.  
>For once the Italian was silent and unmoving.<p>

And once again, the room felt electrified.

* * *

><p>"Who else should I call?" The American said as he paced, phone in hand.<br>Spain shook his head. "I don't know, maybe some of the other nations?"

Japan frowned. "We can't. We do not want to cause panic. We will tell them, at the right time."

Hungary closed her eyes again and hummed. "Continue." She said. "Tell me what happened next."  
>America nodded and continued explaining what had happened.<br>When he finished, Hungary pursed her lips together and said, "I see... So you think Prussia was taken first…" Her voice held something painful in it, and America couldn't help but look away. He nodded. "Well, yeah. That's what we thought and now...Well.." He sighed, and glanced over at the window.  
>The early afternoon sky was beginning to get darker, a sure sign of rain coming. The American sighed with frustration. "What the hell is happening?" He asked nobody.<br>Spain stood beside him, stared out the window and shook his head. "I don't know, _mi amigo._ I don't know."

The room was silent again, except for the occasional bustle of someone outside of the doors, and outside of the world between the nations in the room.  
>"I'm going to go and get Romano." Spain murmured. "Before it starts to rain."<br>The Italian's back was in view of the window as he stood outside, a group of officers and people talking to him and to each other. Spain didn't see his face but then again, he didn't have to.

America said nothing more and Spain strolled downstairs to the front of the building to his friend.

It had indeed begun to drizzle slightly when Spain finally reached the front entrance and opened the door, calling out to the Italian.  
>"Roma!" He called. "Come inside!"<p>

The Italian didn't move for a moment, and then his shoulders slumped as he turned around and strode back inside. As he passed by the Spaniard, Spain tried to reach out to him, but Romano brushed his hand off and kept walking without a second glance.

* * *

><p>"Sir!" One of the guards gripping Italy's arm called. "The other one. Fell through just a minute ago. We heard him crying."<p>

Italy's sniffling had stopped. From what Germany could see of him, he was staring wide eyed at the "Leader", unmoving.

The man gestured for the guards to step forwards with a hand, and they did, pulling Italy with them. They plopped him down abruptly beside Germany.  
>"Italy, are you okay?" Germany tried to nudge him with his shoulder.<br>Italy didn't respond, he still stared wordlessly at the man in the throne, and shook his head back and forth slightly.  
>"Italy…!" Germany pleaded. "Is he-"<p>

"SILENCE!" The man commanded and once again the room was silent, enough for the fall of a pin to be heard. The man's voice was grand and loud, but not in the way Germany expected. It wasn't so much volume, but more of the way his voice carried, the way in vibrated against them.  
>Germany's eyes darted to Italy.<p>

"Who are you?" The man continued, somewhat quieter. His tone held something angry in it and beside him, Germany could feel Britain flinch.  
>When nobody said anything, he scowled.<br>"Speak! Infidels! Do you not have the power of speech?!"

"I-" Britain began. "We're from...um...above you…? We're..." He tried.

The man looked unconvinced. Shaking his head he said, "The world above us is unreachable. Until now, apparently. You." He glared at Italy.  
>"What is your name? Why do you come here and disrupt my people with your crying?"<p>

Italy couldn't say anything.

* * *

><p>"So it just coiled around them and dragged them into a…?" The man repeated.<p>

America nodded. "Yeah, yeah. Like, a… a void. Like in one of those sci-fi movies, you know?"

The man looked unconvinced.  
>Romano sighed. "Look." He said finally, the first he had spoken in a while. "It sounds strange but he's not lying. We have witnesses." He explained. "Other witnesses, I mean." He said as he glanced around. "Citizens that saw them get taken. And a few officers that saw my brother get taken."<br>The man stared at him silently, urging them to continue.  
>"He's right." America hurried. "I know it sounds weird, but this could be another attack on the planet. Like the Pictonians all over again, but this time from, like, underground or something."<br>At this, the man looked interested. "Like the Pictonians?"  
>America shrugged. "Maybe. I mean, I don't know what that thing was or what's happening down there, but for all we know it could be another attack. Aliens or something."<br>"Or maybe something more earth-like?" Spain offered. "Something that's been hiding away underground all these centuries?"

The UN official adjusted one of the buttons on his suit as he sighed. "Okay, I'm going to be frank." He said and the nations leaned in.  
>"There's not much we can do."<br>A collective sigh of frustration echoed in the room.  
>"It's not that we don't want to help…" The man continued. "...But it's more like there's not much we can do. The Pictonians nearly ruined the whole planet and if it weren't for the G8, we'd all be white blobs of goo. I get that it was a long time ago…" He said as he saw America's expression. "But you guys are right, this isn't something that us…"citizens" can handle on our own. It's one of those things that personifications just have a better chance at handling. Do you understand?"<p>

A chorus of nods.

The official stood up and collected his papers. "I'll report it back to the United Nations, though. Ms. Hungary was right, there could be more instances of this happening that we haven't noticed yet. We'll do what we can, conduct an official investigation, take it out of the Paris Police Department's hands…" He looked at all of their forlorn faces. "But for now," He said. "This might be something for you guys to tackle. And if it is...well...consider the United Nations at your disposal."

When nobody answered, he simply nodded and left the room, his group of UN security people following.

* * *

><p>"Answer me!" The Leader scowled deeper, and his scowl was reminding Germany of someone else that he knew.<br>Finally, Italy spoke.

"Don't you recognize me?" He whimpered. "_Nonno?_"


	5. Una Copia

**Happy New Year! Yay 2015!**

**I hope you all had a good New Years and enjoyed the resulting celebrations and all. What did you guys do?**

**Loved going to Jamaica. Visited family and such, and also had a lot of time to work on a novel that I'm writing, which was good :)**

**HAS ANYONE ELSE NOTICED THE UPDATES FOR FANFICTION? I CAN ACTUALLY EDIT STUFF WITHOUT IT BEING WEIRD AND IMPOSSIBLE!**

**As always, rates, reviews, favourites, follows and feedback are all greatly appreciated!  
>Enjoy!<strong>

**-luvlani88**

* * *

><p>The Leader, <em>Nonno<em>, as Italy had said, narrowed his dark eyes. Unlike the other nations, however, Italy didn't recoil from his gaze. "Who are you?" He snapped. "Why do you address me so informally?"

"I-It's me.." Italy stammered. "_N-nonno…?"_

"Answer me!" The Leader shouted. "Who are you? Speak!"

Italy gulped hard. "I-Italy Veneziano. _Nonno_ it's me!"

"I know of no such name." The Leader leaned back in his seat.

Italy let out a small whimper.  
>Germany snapped back at the man. "Wait a minute!" The Leaders eyes went to the personifications blue ones. "You're telling me that you don't recognize your own grandson? Y-you're the Roman Empire! He's your kin! And you don't even recognize his name?!"<p>

"G-germany…" Italy whispered suddenly, and Germany peeled his eyes away from the man and glanced at Italy. "What?"

The Italian shook his head and whispered, "It's not him."

Before Germany could respond, the Leader's voice boomed again. "Rome? You dare label me as such?"

"What are you talking about?" Britain countered. "You're the Roman Empire!"

China tried to say something but it came out muffled and unintelligible through the gag in his mouth.

The Leader shook his head. "I am not the Roman Empire." He scowled, as if offended by the accusation. "How dare you! And you!" He glared at Italy. "How dare you address me so! Tell me who you are immediately or i'll have you beheaded!"

On cue, a guard standing nearby drew a sword.

"This is ridiculous!" France exclaimed. "He told you who he-"  
>"Silence!" The Leader shouted. He turned back to Italy. "You have three seconds to tell me who you are or I will have your head sliced clean off!"<p>

"I told you!" Italy cried. "Italy Veneziano!"

"Three."

The guard placed the sword on the back of the Italian's neck.  
>"<em>Italia Veneziano!"<em>

"Two."

"_Per Favore!_" Italy begged. _"__Io...io..."_

"One."

"I'm the heir to Rome!"

All at once, everything stopped.

* * *

><p>"They said they're going to start an official investigation as soon as the rain lets up." America said as he re-entered the room, tucking his cell phone back into his pocket.<p>

"So...what do we do now?" Spain asked nobody in particular.

America shrugged. "I dunno. Wait?"

It was only a second later that Romano slammed his hand down on the table. "Damn it!" He scowled as he stood up and began to pace. "Damn it to hell!"

"Roma…" Spain began, but soon sighed and stayed silent.  
>Hungary sighed as well. "Until the rain lets up, there isn't much we can do outside." She said. "But that doesn't mean we can't get to work inside, right?"<p>

Japan tilted his head at her. "What do you suppose we do?"

"Let's theorize." She replied, standing up. "If the UN can't fight this, we'll have to. We need to think."

"Well," America paused. "Whatever dragged them in there was made of some sort of...darkness." He said. "But that doesn't give us much."

"Whatever it was, it must have wanted them for a reason." Spain said suddenly. "Otherwise it would've dragged the police officers in too, right? If that's the case, maybe it just wants...maybe it's just going after...personifications?"

The weight of his words hung heavily between them all, and Hungary felt herself let out a breath as she considered this.  
>"Yes." She breathed. "It must be going after personifications."<p>

* * *

><p>"Bring him to me." He commanded abruptly, and the guards nearest Italy began to pick him up by the arms, despite his protests.<p>

"Hey!" Germany shouted. "Stop! Leave him alone!" He struggled against his restraints as he felt a rising panic build up in his chest. "Italy…!"

The Leader didn't glare at Germany this time. Instead his eyes remained on the Italian as he was brought closer, about to be carried up to his throne.

Germany's wrists were raw as he struggled against the ropes. "What are you doing?!"

The guards propped Italy up in front of the Leader's throne. The man's hands reached for the Italian's head, and France found himself wanting to shut his eyes.

His hands reached Italy and the other nations cringed in anticipation.

Ever so gently, he held Italy's face delicately in both his hands, and then used one to wipe away the black ooze that covered him.

The nations watched in shock as the man did his best to wipe away the black substance from Italy's face and hair. When Italy's face was much more visible, the man ghosted a hand over his thick eyelashes, and held his face in both of his hand again. Italy was still, his eyes wide.

"You're...not _Nonno_…"

* * *

><p>"Why did Italy just run off and jump into that thing?" America murmured, and Romano stopped pacing.<p>

The Italian shook his head. "I don't know. Even when I specifically told him not to…" He growled.

"Maybe he didn't mean to." Spain, who had been silent for a while, offered.

The other nations glanced at him. "What do you mean, Spain-san?" Japan asked.

"Maybe he didn't have a choice."

Romano gave him an _I-can't-believe-you're-in-charge-of-an-entire-nation _sort of look before Spain held up his hands. "No, Roma, just listen to me. I think it was some sort of trap. Remember what America said? The other nations went in practically one-by-one. Maybe they felt like they had to. Like something was...calling them?" He shivered.

Hungary perked up. "That makes sense." She nodded. "I mean why would they all just fall in because they felt like it? Something was drawing them in. As if they were...compelled to be...swallowed..." Her voice trailed off as she pondered it.

* * *

><p>"Don't touch him!" Germany yelled as the two stared at each other in silence, both of their eyes wide. "Italy!"<p>

The Italian said nothing.

"Tell me," The Leader said, his voice suddenly calmer and almost more gentle. "Who is this man you call _Nonno_? Are you referring to the Roman Empire?"

Italy could only nod.

"You call him..._Nonno? _He's your...grandfather…?"

This time Italy shook his head. "No, not my grandfather…" His voice was tiny. "We called him that out of respect. He was my father."

_Father?_ Even Germany blinked as he heard this. His eyes darted to France, who was silent with a tense expression.

"Your father...is the Roman Empire?" The Leader repeated in wonder.

Italy nodded. "_S-si. _He...was."

"What is this about?" France interjected suddenly. "Why are you questioning him like this?"

The Leader didn't try to silence the frenchman. Instead he murmured, "He had descendants…!"

Again, China did his best to speak around his gag. What he was trying to say seemed important, as he began squirming on the ground against his restraints. A guard poked him with a foot.  
>"What are you talking about?" Germany pressed.<p>

"Enough." The man snapped. "Untie him."

To the nations' surprise, the two guards who carried him to the Leader began to untie him.

When the Italian was freed, the Leader said, "Let me ask you something." The Italian nodded carefully the best he could with his head still in the Leader's hands.

And the Leader spoke again, this time in a language that Germany couldn't understand or recognize. At first he thought it was Italian, but it wasn't what he normally heard from Italy, although similar. To his surprise, Italy spoke back in the same tongue almost immediately.

The German glanced at the other nations.  
>Britain and France were both in shock. China just rolled his eyes.<p>

"You're really his son." The Leader said after a moment. "You're really the son of the Roman Empire."

"_Si." _Italy said. "And those are my friends."

The Leader gave another command. "Release them all."

The guards around the room quickly cut the personifications out of their bonds, and soon Germany was hurrying to Italy's side.

* * *

><p>"So you're telling me," Romano said blandly. "That a nation-eating black hole in the middle of Paris<em>told<em> my brother to go and get swallowed into the earth?"

The room was silent.

"Dude," America rolled his eyes. "We fought faceless white alien globs of goo that wanted to take over the entire earth and paint it white that were defeated by a black marker and some doodles."

The American shrugged. "At this point, anything is possible."

The other nations were just behind Germany, with China lagging behind as he practically ripped the excessive restraints off of his body as soon as he could.

Reaching for Italy's arm, Germany muttered, "Italy…!" and nearly yanked him away, but to his surprise, Italy purposefully slipped out of his grip.

"Let go of him." Germany demanded, this time grabbing the wrist of the Leader.

He looked up at him with a steely gaze.

The German immediately began to regret his touch, but refused to move. "Let. Go." He snapped, and this time the Leader turned to fully regard him. Germany felt a knot form in his throat as he did his best to stare down the Leader.

"Germany…" Italy murmured, and the German turned to look at him. "It's okay."

The Leader looked back at Italy. "He is your friend?"

The Italian nodded. Slowly, the man removed his hands from Italy, and sat back in his chair, stroking his chin with one hand.

Germany stood in front of the Italian. "I'll ask you again," He growled. "Who are you? And where are we?"

Instead of answering him, the Leader glanced at the Italian and raised his eyebrows. Much to the German's surprise, Italy stepped in front of him again while using one arm to push him to the side slightly.

Again, Italy spoke in that language, that Germany couldn't understand. The Leader responded, clearly with interest as he leaned forwards in his chair and looked at the Italian with wide eyes.

Suddenly, the corners of his lips turned up and he smiled slightly.

Germany couldn't' help but notice the similarity of their smiles, even though Italy was grinning and the man was only smiling with his lips._But if this isn't the Roman Empire…? _The German pondered, shifting from foot to foot.

"I had no idea he had descendants." The man said, and Italy nodded, still grinning.

Finally Germany sighed. "Italy." He began. "For the last time, who is this man and how do you know him?!"

Before Italy could answer, the man said, "I'm not the Roman Empire. I'm his twin brother."

"This is _mio zio._" Italy said. "My Uncle."


	6. Intruders

**Ciao!**

**WARNING! As you know, Romano's been introduced, so watch out for his language!**

**Anyways, hope exams went well for everyone! I did pretty well, maintained my 95-96 average in every class :)  
>Sorry it's been a while, but exams had me in a bunch for a bit, and i'm sure they did for you guys as well..<strong>

**Unwind with some nice fanfiction to read from me to you because I care ;P**

**As always reviews, rates, follows, favourites and feedback are all greatly appreciated.**

**Enjoy!**

**-luvlani88**

* * *

><p>Hungary watched the rain pound against the glass. The view outside the windows was blurry, hazed with the dreariness of the sky and the constant pouring rain . Hungary sighed.<br>"What's wrong?" Spain lifted his head.  
>The female personification said nothing, instead offering a weak shake of her head.<p>

Spain pursed his lips together. "It'll be fine." He tried. "They'll be fine"

Hungary glanced at him for a moment, before averting her eyes. "I'm going to call Austria."

* * *

><p>"In the story, Remus and Romulus are abandoned by the gods in the river Tiber." Italy explained. "They're twin brothers. They were raised by miracles. And they decided to found a new city once they were older. They fought over the land and in the end...Remus was killed and Romulus, <em>Nonno<em>, named the city after himself. Rome." He finished.  
>He glanced at at Remus and gave a light smile. "Well, that's the story in a nutshell, anyways."<p>

Remus, who was still staring at the other nations, blinked and then offered a slight smile in return. "Yes. I'm assuming my brother has told you of this story before."

When Italy nodded, he hummed. "You are correct. It is just the basis of the story. In reality it is much more complex than that, but no matter." He turned back to the other nations. "Tell me your story." He said. "How did you find this place?"

Britain huffed. "Well we didn't mean to." He grumbled as he crossed his arms and threw an accusing look at France.

"This whole place," France explained with a wave of his hand. "was underneath a stone in my capital city. When I woke up this morning I felt something was off, but I had no idea that it would be all of this." He said wearily.

Remus nodded, his lips pursed together. "Interesting. It seems the voids are appearing in the most random of places above us, then."

"Voids?" Britain echoed. "Is that what you refer to them as?"

Again, the personification nodded, his eyes darkening as he spoke. "Yes. We refer to them as voids, the gaps that allow our world to cross with yours. They've been appearing on and off since I arrived here, although most recently we hadn't experienced any new ones. Until now."

"How many?"

"Currently? One. The single void that you all fell through. The most I've seen was something like thirty three, however that was a long time ago."

"And people just...get sucked in?" Britain concluded.

Remus nodded.

"This place," Germany spoke up suddenly. "...Is this where fallen nations go?"

* * *

><p>"<em>It just pulled them in? No warning?" <em>

Hungary began to nod her head, but then remembered that Austria couldn't see her. "Yes." She said. "And we haven't heard anything from them."

The line was silent for a while before Austria finally said, "Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can."

* * *

><p>"People too?" Germany echoed, stunned.<p>

Remus nodded. "Historic people. Activists, scientists, politicians, artists, musicians...We find them here as well."

Silence fell across the nations as they digested this. "_Personnes..._" France murmured. "_H__umains…" _And then a name popped into his mind unwillingly. He pushed it away as quickly as he could. Now wasn't the time to dive into that emotional hell, even if it was relevant to what Remus was saying.  
>No, not then.<p>

"Are you being absolutely serious?" Britain asked, his eyes wide. "Humans...Our fallen citizens...they're here?"

Again, Remus nodded, and sat back in his chair. "Indeed. Any name you would find in a history book you will find walking among us here."

For a second, the nations froze, and then glanced around at each other. Their reactions were those of shock, surprise, amazement, and horror.

"What about _Nonno?_" Italy asked suddenly, impatiently.

Remus' eyes flicked up towards the brunet's. He leaned forwards in his throne. "He is not in my company, if that is what you are asking."

"But you know where he is." It wasn't a direct question, more like a firm statement that sounded odd coming from Italy.

Remus tilted his head. "To an extent, yes." He explained. "Further away from my grasp is another city of sorts. The last time I saw him he was in control of it, but it's been dark and empty for who knows how long."

Italy blinked. "Another city?"

Remus nodded.

"Isn't that ironic?"

The personification sat up in his throne and chuckled. "Very. I-"

"How do we contact our friends above, aru?" China interrupted, his arms crossed across his chest and his eyes dark.

"You have to understand, it's-" Remus began.  
>"How do we contact our friends, aru?" A muscle in China's jaw jumped slightly as his gaze narrowed.<p>

Remus clearly didn't like being interrupted. His returning glare matched the intensity in China's, but the chinese personnification wouldn't budge.  
>"We haven't been able to." He said stiffly, his glare unwavering. "We try now and then, but nothing seems to have worked."<p>

The answer didn't seem to satisfy China. "Then how do we leave, aru?"

"China, wait." Britain interjected. "Let's get a hold on our surroundings first before we try to leave, alright?" When the glare was turned to him, he added. "This is rather big, isn't it? It's something that could change...well, everything!"

China eyed him suspiciously, before looking away, clearly still irritated.

"Come." Remus stood. "I'll show you to the rest of the city."

"What about _Nonno_?" Italy asked quickly, and Remus looked down at him, unsure.  
>He pursed his lips together before he spoke. "It's a long journey to Rome's City. I'd wait until you are of more sound health and mind to try to reach it."<p>

Italy stared up bewildered, before nodding.

"Wait." Germany stopped. "What about my brother?"

Remus glanced at him.  
>"My older brother fell down here. Albino, probably yelling a lot, maybe used the word '<em>awesome' <em>pretty often?"

* * *

><p>"So?" America muttered as he slid into a chair.<br>Romano glanced up from his phone at the personification across from him. "...So?"

"What're you doing?"

Romano went back to his phone, his dark eyes narrowed. "Googling."

America paused. "Googling?"

"I'm searching the internet to see if anything else like this has occurred recently or throughout history."

"Oh." America said, and he had to admit that it was a pretty good idea ."Find anything?"

Romano shook his head idly, as his fingers slowed to a stop on his phone's keyboard.

The American eyed him curiously, as his head tilted to the side. "What is it?"

Silently, Romano shook his head again, this time more firmly.  
>Suddenly, the doors to the conference room swung open.<br>Hungary swiveled from her position in front of the window to face the doors. "Austr-" She stopped, and her eyes flickered to America and Romano.

"Um, Romano," America mumbled. "I think some of your mafia goons are here."

The men in the dark suits and sunglasses began to enter the room, as Romano pushed his phone into his inner jacket pocket and cautiously stood up.  
>"They're not mine." He muttered, his eyes narrowing.<p>

* * *

><p>"What do you mean he escaped?" Germany pressed. "Escaped from you? From this whole underworld?"<p>

Remus shook his head, and Britain wasn't sure if it was in response to Germany's questions or in response to Germany's panic. "Escaped our grasp. We had him in a cell, and he disappeared. The cell door was found wide open." Remus explained, his voice irritatingly orotund and firm.

Germany blanked as he processed this. Prussia had really found a way to escape? Remus' answer left him with more questions. Where was Prussia now?

As if reading his mind, Remus answered, "We do not know where he is now. I have guards searching for him."

Germany nodded absently.

"Now come," Remus gestured for the nations to follow. "I will show you my city."

* * *

><p>"Who are you?" Spain took a step back as one of the men strode over to the window and pulled the giant curtain shut. Nobody answered him. "Roma…?"<p>

The Italian shook his head, his jaw tight.

"Hey!" Hungary snapped as more and more entered. "What's going on? Who are you?!"

Finally, one of men spoke up. "You're coming with us." His voice was low and gravelly.

Romano scoffed. "Really?" His voice was surprisingly even and calm. "Or what?"

The man who had spoken stepped closer to Romano. "Don't argue. You're all coming with us, no questions asked." He said and his land latched onto Romano's lapel.

The Italian's eyes darted to America, who watched him carefully, and then to Hungary who nodded ever so slightly. "I have one question." Romano smirked as a familiar glint came to his eyes. "Do you have life insurance?"

Without warning, Romano grabbed the stranger's hand and twisted it hard to the side and backwards. His knee connected with the man's chest, before his foot managed to kick him backwards to the ground.  
>All at once, the room came alive.<p>

Several men rushed towards the nations.

"Spain, duck!" Hungary barely managed to shout before she brought a frying pan to the face of an assailant. Once the man was on the ground, the two backed up slightly to the window as they faced their attackers, Spain's expression one of concern and anger, while Hungary glared at the men, her fist tightening on the handle of her frying pan.

Across the room, America and Romano were having a slightly different reaction.

The man that Romano had kicked to the ground was up on his feet again. Several men surrounded him, tensed. The Italian glared at each one of them, and allowed his fingers to brush against the knife in his pocket.

"Take care of him." The man growled, jerking his chin in America's direction. "I've got the Italian."

The men hesitated, but hurried towards America while their "boss" continued to glare at Romano.

Romano smirked wider, and lowered his head. "I didn't know you felt this way about me. How romantic."

The man scowled. "This ends right now. You're coming with us."

Romano glanced up, with a bored expression. "Make me."

At that, the man rushed at him. Romano blocked a punch aimed towards his face, and another aimed towards his solar plexus, and found his opening.  
>Without warning he bashed his head into the man's, sending him stumbling backwards with a bloody nose.<br>It had been a while since the Italian had fought in that manner, but he couldn't help but admit that he hadn't lost the ability to.

Nearby, America dodged a few punches, and slid under himself to sweep an assailant off of his feet. Several people tried to grab him from behind, and he threw his head back into the face of one of them, sending them struggling back. Hands grabbed at him and he thrashed and kicked away as many as he could.  
>"Don't!" He snapped as a pair of hands wrapped around his neck. His foot lifted to kick at the person. America growled as another pair of hands latched onto him. "Fine." He muttered under his breath. "Have it your way."<p>

The first face he could find near his fist was punched so hard the stranger flew back into the table in a mess of blood and teared tissue.

Romano tensed as the man pulled a switchblade out of his pocket. "I'll give you one last chance." He flipped the blade open. "Surrender. Don't make this more than it needs to be."

The Italian barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I don't even know who the hell you guys are!"

The man's upper lip curled up into another scowl, and Romano briefly wondered if that was what he looked like when he scowled, before the man rushed at him.  
><em>Shit. <em>Romano thought for the first time as he watched the blade come at him. _How do I do this?_ He pondered.

The man's fist containing the knife came up to about his face height and he blocked, and then his mind finally caught up. The stranger was fast, and Romano barely managed to block each attack that the man threw at him. Suddenly, he was kicked back towards the table. And where he expected a knife near his face, he suddenly felt something cold to his side and suddenly felt limp.  
>"What the fuck-" He began but suddenly slumped to the ground, as his vision became hazy.<p>

A sudden cry from Hungary made America turn to watch as Spain fell to the floor, clutching his arm, while Hungary lashed out and flailed around at her attackers, refusing to give up. She soon fell limp and the men surrounded her.

America's breath caught in his throat as something cold touched his back. And suddenly the coldness was spreading up his back and through his spine. It made him light-headed and then weak and a numbness took over.  
><em>What is this?! <em>America thought as he sunk to the floor, his limbs having failed him. _Why are they...doing this? _He panicked as his vision began to go hazy. He could feel himself begin to fall under.

He barely registered hands coming near him, and placing something over his head.

The American managed one last scream of frustration.

Then everything went dark.


End file.
